Música ao Amanhecer
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Fiquei esperando o dia que aquele som voltasse a cair sobre mim.  Greece x Japan/Heracles x Kiku  UA


Baseado no mangá (que também dá nome a fanfic) _Música ao Amanhecer_.

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem, bem como o mangá em que a história foi baseada. Yaoi, Greece x Japan.

Boa leitura.

_Todo dia uma melodia me despertava. Era melancólica, mas extremamente doce, ao ponto de me prender enquanto me embalava, sem deixar que caísse novamente em um sono imediato. Gostava daquele som, esperando apenas que ele chovesse sobre mim em cada amanhecer..._

**Música ao Amanhecer**

Sempre o grego se encaminhava à janela, vendo-se separado do vizinho por não mais que uma cerca baixa, a própria janela e as cortinas, sempre fechadas. A única coisa que conseguia ver, normalmente, era a silhueta do garoto que toda manhã, às dez horas, tocava uma flauta. Mas aquele dia ameno de inverno foi especial. Tanto a janela quanto as cortinas estavam abertas, deixando que os raios mornos no sol entrassem e revelassem a figura do oriental.

Heracles estava certo quando pensou que o outro não era muito alto e agora podia ver os cabelos negros como a noite e os orbes castanhos, que no momento se fixaram nele, afastando o instrumento dos lábios finos. Sorriu ainda a se sentir sonolento, apoiando-se no batente da janela.

- Bom dia... Bonito som... o da sua flauta.

O outro desviou o olhar e as bochechas se tornaram levemente rubras. Só então a voz serena se tornou auditível:

- Bom dia. Estou incomodando?

- Não... Eu gosto... de ouvir.

O grego bocejou e não viu quando caiu no sono. E _realmente_ havia caído quando acordou em sua própria cama, vendo ao seu lado o pequeno garoto de antes.

- Oh, você...

- Peço desculpas pela invasão – inclinou o corpo, mantendo as mãos sobre o colo, visto que estava sentado em um banco ao lado da cama. – Você caiu da janela e achei melhor trazê-lo para dentro... Não devia deixar a porta aberta, é perigoso.

- Então esqueci aberta, haha...

O maior riu, sentando-se no colchão. Que espécie de adulto esquecia-se de trancar a porta durante a noite? Pois o outro parecia ter acabado de acordar quando o viu na janela. O asiático estava incrédulo: como alguém tão irresponsável poderia sobreviver morando – aparentemente – sozinho? Afinal, nunca vira ninguém além do vizinho entrando naquela casa... Karpusi, era o que estava escrito na placa de entrada.

- Vou indo então, Karpusi-san. Tente se lembrar de trancar a porta à noite...

- Espere... Pode me dizer seu nome?

O menor parou, piscando os olhos duas vezes, ficando a fitar o outro. Logo se voltou totalmente de frente para ele, fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Honda Kiku, é um prazer, Sr...

- Me chame de Heracles. E venha aqui depois, Kiku... Queria ouvir você tocando.

O grego sorria leve - e sonolento, considerou Kiku, que achava estranho ser chamado pelo primeiro nome tão... rápido! Já Heracles não se lembrava dos boatos que corriam em relação ao nipônico, mostrando-se extremamente amigável.

Apesar de suspeito – muito suspeito –, o japonês acabou por voltar à casa de Heracles. Era um pouco estranho, mas terminou levando o instrumento. Não devia se apegar aos outros daquela forma, mas também estava cansado de ficar só em casa. Após tocar a campainha e esperar um bom tempo, estava quase voltando para a própria residência devido à demora do mais velho, mas quando ia se virar para ir embora, a porta foi aberta.

- Você veio... Entre, Kiku.

A voz soou calma e, para o asiático, ele ainda parecia sonolento. Isso não impediu que um pequeno sorriso se formasse nos lábios finos.

- Com licença.

Pediu, retirando os sapatos na parte rebaixada do piso, sem ter muito tempo para prestar atenção na decoração em volta, pois logo o ocidental seguia até o próprio quarto. Não era muito grande, a cama bem ao lado da porta – posição que Kiku imaginou ser para Heracles chegar mais facilmente a ela -, ao lado da cabeceira um criado-mudo. O chão era coberto por um carpete vinho e, em frente à cama, havia um armário cor mogno. A janela dava justamente de frente para a sala da casa vizinha e, no momento, as cortinas brancas esvoaçavam devido à brisa fria de inverno.

- Sente-se.

Indicou Heracles, apontando uma almofada que havia colocado no chão, sentando-se de frente para ela e se encostando à cama. Kiku imitou o gesto, sentando-se em frente ao grego, sob os olhos atentos deste.

- Toque! Aquela música de toda manhã...

- Certo.

Concordou timidamente, mas logo a postura mudou. O menor levou a flauta japonesa até os lábios, começando a deslizar os dedos habilmente pelos cinco buracos, extraindo um som que chegava suave aos ouvidos do grego. Heracles não conseguia conter o sorriso, apesar da melodia melancólica. Ela combinava com o japonês – apesar de talvez não ser exatamente um elogio. E aquele ar apenas o deixava mais atraente... Não devia pensar isso de crianças! Quantos anos de diferença? Uns onze, por aí. Mas não conseguia evitar. E estava tão absorto nos próprios pensamentos que não reparou que a música parara já algum tempo, só notando quando a voz do outro se fez presente, timidamente:

- Anno... O que achou?

- É lindo... – disse em tom reflexivo, sem saber se falava da música ou de quem a tocava. – É uma flauta bem diferente.

- Ah, sim! É uma flauta tradicional japonesa, se chama_ shakuhachi_.

_**x**_

As visitas se tornaram frequentes, o inverno não era mais tão solitário. Mesmo que fosse à noite.

- Não devia estar com seus pais...?

-Tudo bem, não os tenho mesmo... – disse o japonês com tom estranhamente calmo (mas que Heracles reparou uma pontada de melancolia), brincando com um dos gatos que via espalhados pela sala. – Você tem muitos gatos. Como cuida deles?

- Ah... Eles só vêm até mim.

O menor ficou em silêncio, deixando o felino em paz e voltando-se na direção do sofá em que o grego estava sentado e bebendo.

- Posso experimentar isso?

- Sakê?

Assentiu, aproximando-se e esperando a resposta do mais velho.

- Bem... Acho que se for só experimentar, pode...

Dito isso, encheu novamente o copo e entregou a dose ao outro que a virou de uma vez, sentindo o líquido descer quente pela garganta. Kiku precisou se sentar, piscando os olhos como se estivesse desnorteado. O grego ficou preocupado, imaginando se deveria ter permitido aquilo, levantando-se e indo até a cozinha para buscar um copo d'água. Só não contava de que o menor ficaria a beber em sua ausência, encontrando-o rindo sozinho e com o copo cheio na mão.

- Isso é bom... (_hic_). Conte-me mais sobre você, Heracles-san! O que faz da vida?

Os olhos verdes piscaram duas vezes antes de responder com um sorriso leve, como se Kiku não estivesse bêbado ali, na sua frente.

- Escrevo livros... Falam que é literatura erótica, mas é pornô mesmo.

- Legal! O que acha de (_hic_) escrever um livro que tenha um personagem baseado em mim? Seria divertido!

Tinha certeza de que o oriental não fazia ideia do que falava, mas acabou concordando. Só que uma história com Kiku não seria um pornô... Apesar de o próprio ter admitido naquela noite que já leu alguns livros do grego – que revelou seu pseudônimo. Mas Heracles achava natural! Todo adolescente era um pequeno pervertido. A diferença era que alguns demonstravam... Outros não. (E Honda se encaixava perfeitamente na segunda classe.)

_**x**_

- Por que não posso ler, Heracles-san?

- Tenha paciência... Só quando estiver pronto deixarei que leia.

Novamente, estavam os dois no quarto do grego. Heracles estava sentado na cama e Kiku no chão, com as costas apoiadas nela. Não fazia exatamente o tipo que gostava de ficar falando ou incomodar os outros, mas estava com algo na cabeça.

- Anno, Heracles-san...

- Sim?

- O que é esse cordão que tem em cima do seu criado-mudo?

Indagou – queria saber isto desde a primeira vez que vira o objeto. Era uma espécie de vidro azul com um olho pintado, preso por um cordão da mesma cor. Heracles voltou o olhar para o lado, sorrindo ao ver sobre o que o outro falava.

- É o olho grego... Na língua se chama _Nazar Boncuk_. Serve para proteger contra mau-olhado...

- Entendi. É bem interessante.

O japonês sorriu, pegando o cordão para observar melhor o amuleto, logo devolvendo ao local de antes, também retornando onde estava sentado. O silêncio se seguiu por vários minutos antes do grego finalmente quebrá-lo:

- Não está entediante, Kiku? Se quiser, pode ir embora... Deve ter mais coisas para fazer.

- Não está entediante, mas... – suspirou, escorregando o corpo para o lado até deitar-se no chão. – Já sentiu como se estivesse morrendo pouco a pouco, mesmo que continue aqui...? Ou talvez eu já tenha morrido.

Heracles observou o menor por um instante, logo se levantando da cama, tomando o cuidado de não pisar em cima do outro.

- Vamos...

- Para onde?

- Quero te mostrar algo. Você vai se sentir mais... vivo.

Os olhos castanhos observaram o grego com curiosidade. Sabia que o mais velho não falaria mais nada, acabando por imitá-lo, saindo de casa e tomando as ruas.

- Mas aonde estamos indo?

Indagou o japonês, caminhando dois passos atrás do outro que usou o tom calmo (e sonolento) de praxe para responder:

- Você vai ver...

Heracles acabou prestando mais atenção nos comentários da vizinhança, somente porque eram sobre Kiku. Falavam que ele tinha alguma doença, talvez um câncer ou um tumor, mas o grego não falava sobre isso – e muito menos o nipônico. O mais velho chegava ao ponto de desconversar mesmo quando o oriental falava algo sobre morte, por medo de dizer o que não devia e magoá-lo.

- K-kiku? O que está fazendo, aru? Vai fazer mal para você caminhar nesse frio!

Um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos exclamou, mas o que o japonês fez foi apressar o passo, tomando a frente para se afastar o mais rápido possível do irmão. Heracles não entendeu, mas correu atrás do menor, só parando quando viraram uma esquina. Kiku estava ofegante, mas sorria.

- Ah...! Nunca fiz isso antes. Vamos continuar, Heracles-san!

- Certo...

Acabou por deixar-se contagiar pelo sorriso, continuando o caminho em passos mais rápidos. Kiku fazia questão de andar no mesmo ritmo, até mesmo quando subiam algumas escadas, embora não tivesse muita resistência física. Quando chegaram ao topo, o japonês ficou maravilhado com o que via. A cidade se estendia à frente, com uma leve neblina de inverno pairando sobre ela.

- É incrível... – murmurou.

- É melhor à noite ou quando não tem a neblina para atrapalhar... Mas queria que visse isso.

Os orbes castanhos pairaram sobre o mais velho, mas apenas por um instante. Logo desviou o olhar, constrangido.

- Obrigado.

- Então não diga mais aquelas coisas...

Pousou de leve a mão no topo da cabeça do outro. Kiku somente assentiu, não podendo prometer nada, mas iria se esforçar.

_**x**_

- Não devia deixar a janela abert- Wow... Que marcas são essas? É de alguma briga antiga, Heracles-san?

Apareceu na janela, vendo o grego terminando de colocar a camisa. Tinha tocado a campainha, mas como não foi atendido, deu a volta para ver se ele dormia, mas na verdade terminava de se trocar.

- Não exatamente...

- A vizinhança comenta coisas... – estava interessado, não conseguia evitar.

- Não faz muita diferença, realmente... – bocejou. – Não é tudo que as pessoas gostam de falar... Você entende?

- Não exatamente – retrucou baixo, virando de costas e apoiando-se na parede. – Todos ficam na defensiva, será que faço o mesmo? Sinto como se estivesse sendo evitado, até mesmo por meus amigos mais próximos. É por não quererem falar de assuntos sérios? Ou por saberem que em breve não vou estar mais aqui?

- Kiku... – aproximou-se da janela, preocupado.

- Ah! Desculpe-me – sorriu com constrangimento, fechando os olhos e voltando a face na direção do outro, como se quisesse exibir seu sorriso para mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas apenas por um momento. Logo voltou o rosto para frente, a cabeça baixa, assim como o olhar. – Mas a verdade é que todos morrem, uma hora ou outra. Eu sinto um pouco como... se estivesse sufocando.

_**x**_

Já era noite, Heracles estava caído no mundo dos sonhos quando achou que algo tocou-lhe a bochecha. Moveu-se de forma praticamente imperceptível, achando que poderia ser um dos infinitos gatos que viviam a seguir-lhe, mas não demorou a sentir novamente o toque. O grego abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com o nipônico ao seu lado. Tocou-lhe os braços para tentar fazê-lo se levantar, embora o sono ainda estivesse restringindo-lhe os movimentos.

- O que houve, Kiku? Está com a pele fria...

- É início de primavera, as noites ainda são frias.

- E como entrou aqui? A porta está trancada...

- A janela não.

É, então não tinha trancado... O japonês deitou a face ao lado do grego, aconchegando-se ali. Heracles se sentou, querendo fazer o menor se levantar.

- Deixe-me ficar aqui.

- Eu deixo... – suspirou. – Só não fique no chão... Você está frio.

Acabou concordando, deitando-se ao lado do grego sob as cobertas.

- É porque as noites ainda são frias, é início de primavera.

- Você está arrepiado... – comentou, abraçando suavemente o menor.

- É porque está frio – o japonês arriscou sorrir.

Heracles olhou o menor desconfiado.

- Heracles-san... O que você faz quando não consegue dormir por estar pensando demais? – Kiku ficou em silêncio um momento, mas logo riu. – Acho que você não deve ter problemas com isso...

Heracles logo fitou o teto, sério e pensativo, resolvendo mudar de assunto.

- Não devia ficar aqui, Kiku... Vou acabar abusando de você.

O japonês apoiou o corpo nas mãos, erguendo-se para fitar o outro.

- Não ligaria se for por você – estava sério. – Eu queria que você sempre pensasse em mim...

Ele realmente queria isso? Teve dúvida, mas o menor fitava-o realmente decidido. E Heracles, sendo Heracles, não negaria aquele "pedido". Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos do nipônico, enlaçando os dedos nos fios que caíam por sua nuca, puxando-o para selar os lábios. Kiku deixou-se levar, apoiando as mãos no tórax do mais velho, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios para acompanhar o outro. Achava que era assim que se beijava alguém. O grego inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do menor, massageando-lhe a língua calmamente, percebendo sua falta de experiência – o que não era por menos. Quantos anos mesmo ele tinha? Uns quinze? Lembrando disso, afastou-se.

- Tem certeza? Se for para parar, fale agora...

- Tenho – passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, voltando a fitá-lo. – Quero ter alguma... evidência.

- Feche os olhos, então...

Não pensou muito no sentido escondido por trás do que ouviu, clamando-lhe novamente os lábios ao ver que ele voltava a cerrar as pálpebras como dissera.

_**x**_

_Quando acordei, o sol estava alto no céu e Kiku não estava mais ao meu lado. Após seguir o ritual matinal, ao voltar ao quarto vi que o amuleto não estava no local de sempre... Pisquei os olhos e imaginei que deveria ser o japonês quem estivesse com ele. Sabia do interesse do oriental pelo _olho grego_. Era estranho pensar naquilo – para Kiku, não deveria passar de um cordão qualquer._

_Lembrei-me de que ele murmurou apenas uma coisa antes de cair no sono em meus braços: _"estou com medo"_. Foi um leve sussurro e foi somente nele que Kiku demonstrou sua fraqueza. O dia se arrastou lentamente, sem que o visse._

- Com licença, aru... Você é Heracles Karpusi, não é? - _Era o irmão de Kiku. – _Ia tocar a campainha, mas vi você no jardim...

_Sim, restou-me a companhia dos gatos. Poderia escrever depois que o japonês voltasse._

- Sou... Você é o irmão do Kiku?

- Sim _– ele parecia levemente incomodado, mas fez uma breve reverência, a voz soando educadamente seca (provavelmente ele viu alguma marca)._ – Agradeço por cuidar de meu irmãozinho, aru. Vim te devolver algo...

_Estendeu a mim um embrulho feito com um lenço._

- A verdade é que ele fez uma cirurgia hoje, aru. Não sei se sabe, mas ele tinha um tumor que afetava a parte responsável pela memória. Não era um risco a vida dele, mas... Não sabíamos o que ele ia esquecer, aru. Ele pediu para que te devolvesse isso em um bilhete, ele não deve se lembrar de algo. Pegue.

- Obrigado...

_Aceitei o embrulho, despedindo-me e voltando a me sentar junto aos felinos. Então morrer para Kiku significava isso... Desfiz o laço que havia no lenço, encontrando meu cordão que espantava os maus agouros com uma pequena rachadura, significando que tinha cumprido sua missão. Deveria trocá-lo agora. Mas não me ative muito a este pensamento, desdobrei o papel que estava destinado a mim._

"Desculpe.

Não consegui falar essas coisas pessoalmente, então escrevi esta carta. Estou tentando o meu melhor, de verdade. Desculpe também se esqueci sobre você. Eu realmente estou com medo do que pode acontecer. Pode ser infantilidade de minha parte, mas... Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Mesmo que tudo dê certo... Queria saber se vou continuar o mesmo de antes.

Obrigado por me tratar normalmente durante esse tempo. Foi especial para mim."

- Meu eu dentro de você... já morreu, não é mesmo?

_Suspirei. Não podia fazer nada._

_As estações seguiram e mais uma vez chegou o inverno. Continuo a escrever a história que prometi, planejo mostrá-la a Kiku... Algum dia._

_Admito que quando ouvi novamente o som da flauta eu chorei um pouco. "Gostaria que você sempre pensasse em mim..."_

_Não reparei, mas fiquei esperando dia após dia para ouvir aquela melodia. Esse trabalho que faço não é exatamente o que Kiku queria – o que ele queria era apenas algo que preenchesse o vazio que existia nele. Nós continuamos existindo enquanto estamos neste mundo. É tão óbvio!_

E a história se repete.

- Bom dia... Bonito som, o da sua flauta.

_Esperava apenas que aquele som chovesse sobre mim em cada amanhecer..._

_**x**_

Espero que tenham gostado. Não resisti em escrever algo com o mangá, é lindo.

Reviews? :3


End file.
